Power Immunity
The ability to be immune to certain or all powers and their effects. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Also Called * Ability/Power Invulnerability * Immunity Capabilities User is immune to all or certain supernatural powers and effects, like certain animals are immune to scorpion poison. This gives the user an advantage in certain situations. Variations *''Conceptual Anchoring'' - Immune to all conceptual abilities. *''Curse Immunity'' - Immune to curse. *''Demonic Power Immunity'' - Immune to demonic-based attack, abilities and effects. *''Divine Power Immunity'' - Immune to angelic-based attack, abilities and effects. *''Elemental Immunity'' - Immune to element-based attacks and abilities. **''Acid Immunity - Immune to acid and acidic-based attacks. **Aerokinetic Immunity'' - Immune to wind/air-based attacks **''Electrical Immunity '' - Immune to electrical-based attacks. **''Energy Immunity'' - Immune to energy and energy-based attacks. **''Psammokinetic Immunity'' - Immune to sand-based attacks. **''Thermal Resistance'' - Immune to extreme temperatures. ***''Cold Immunity '' - Immune to extreme low temperatures and cold/ice-based abilities and attacks. ***''Fire Immunity'' - Immune to extreme high temperatures and fire/hot-based attacks and abilities. **''Umbrakinetic Immunity'' - Immune to darkness-based attacks. *''Empathic Shield'' - Immune to emotion based powers. *''Explosion Immunity'' - Immune to explosions. *''Evil Immunity'' - Immune to becoming or to anything that is evil in influence. *''Fate Immunity'' - Immune to the forces of causality and fate. *''Good Immunity'' - Immune to becoming or to anything that is good in influence. *''Illusion Awareness'' - See through illusions. *''Life Resilience'' - Immune to death manipulation. *''Limitation Transcendence'' - Immune to traditional limits and/or weakness. *''Magic Immunity'' - Immune to magic. **''Spell Immunity'' - Immune to spells. *''Oneiric Immunity'' - Immune to dream-altering powers. *''Panmnesia'' - Immune to memory-manipulating abilities. *''Paranormal Immunity'' - Immune to paranormal-based attacks, abilities and effects. *''Physical Force Immunity'' - Immune to physical forces (gravity, pressure, weight, g-forces, mass, acceleration, etc.). *''Possession Immunity'' - Immune to possession. *''Power Anchoring'' - Immune to superpower manipulation-based attacks. *''Precognitive Immunity'' - Can't be seen in precognitive-based abilities. *''Pressure Immunity'' - Immune to pressure and gravity. *''Psychic Shield'' - Immune to telepathic and empathic abilities. *''Reality Anchoring'' - Immune to reality manipulation-based abilities. *''Seduction Immunity'' - Immune to seductive love, lust and sex-based abilities. *''Self-Power Immunity'' - Immune to own powers. *''Semi-Immortality'' - Immune to aging-based abilities. *''Seismic Energy Immunity'' - Immune to vibrations and/or seismic force. *''Shapeshifting Awareness'' - See through a shapeshifter's disguise. *''Soul Anchoring'' - Immune to soul-affecting powers. *''Sound Immunity '' - Immune to sound-based abilities. *''Telekinesis Immunity'' - Immune to telekinetic powers. *''Temporal Protection'' - Immune to alterations of the timeline changing. *''Temporal Immunity'' - Immune to temporal-based powers. Associations *Freedom *Reflective Immutability *Selective Invulnerability *Superpower Manipulation Limitations * May be constantly active. * May in-selectively affect even beneficial powers. ** May be immune to all powers, including Healing abilities. ** If this power is kept even after death then Resurrection would be impossible. * If the user possesses any other powers, they may be cancelled out or rendered unusable. * Indirect attacks can still affect the user. * User is not immune from powers and effects originating from users with Omnipotence. Known Users Gallery Yuuzhan Vong.jpg|As they exist outside of the Force, the Yuuzhan Vong (Star Wars) are immune to most Force powers that were targeted directly at them, though indirect means, such as objects thrown via telekinesis, were effective. Bastion.jpg|Bastion (Marvel Comics) is immune to mutant powers. Samhainvssam.jpg|Being a Special Child due to demon blood, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) is immune to Samhain's Demonic Light. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Immunities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Umbrella Powers